


Baddies in a Diner (Art)

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Diners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: The last time Jason checked (as in pre-death), Dick was the happy, sexy, high-flying Nightwing. When Jason came back as Red Hood, he expected floods of tears and tight-gripping hugs from the Golden Boy. Not a sad, blank (yet still sexy) man in a Talon suit. They meet at a Red Robin and...talk.





	Baddies in a Diner (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izayacchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjklgkjf I hope you liked this! Maybe not how you wanted this prompt to be fulfilled, but I still hope you like it >< Yes they are in a Red Robin (Yummm). Yes that's Tim under the table.


End file.
